The present invention relates generally to a driver side airbag module for a vehicle. The module includes an inflator, housing and inflatable airbag. The module is preferably mounted in a steering wheel of a vehicle. In the event that a condition indicating a vehicle collision is sensed, the inflator is activated causing the airbag to inflate between the driver and the steering wheel. The airbag includes a vent to allow the pressure of the inflation gas to be relieved when the driver impacts the airbag.